


The Winchester Chronicles

by CastielsCarma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Kid Fic, Will add more now and then, Work In Progress, author promises nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: A series of ficlets that will depict Dean and Sam's childhood through various stages.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Winchester Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> After a long drive; Dean, Sammy, and his dad finally stop at a motel. Dean is tired but he doesn't want to sleep. 
> 
> There will be additional tags if necessary within each chapter. I hope you like this. Kudos and comments make me soar, I'd love to hear what you think.

Dean listens to the rain beating on the window. He can't see outside and he's bored. They had been driving forever, forever and he wants to do something else. He paints a boat with his finger on the door panel, then the boat transforms into a snake. Dean wets his lips and hisses, but it's a whisper.

It feels strange to hear himself.

Lights flash over his face suddenly and Dean looks towards the window. It's still dark outside he thinks, or maybe it's even night. He doesn't feel tired.

Sammy stirs next to him and Dean grabs his tiny hand.

He loves Sammy so much; more than the moon and the stars and all the Skittles he's ever tasted. His baby brother's skin is soft and his hair is smooth and soft and he can sit up now and he does this odd crawl-walk. Dean usually kisses him before he goes to sleep but the car has this soothing rhythm to it and no wonder Sammy fell asleep before Dean could do his usual nighttime ritual.

Dad pulls the car over.

Dean isn't sure if this means they are stopping for gas, or if they are gonna sleep. He doesn't feel tired. At all.

The car door opens. “This will do. Let's go, Dean. Time for bed.” Dad unbuckles his belt and leans over to grab Sammy, who makes some cooing noises in his sleep.

Dean grabs his tiny backpack with his clothes. The rain is cold. Dean hunches his shoulders and follows his dad.

The room smells funny. Dean wrinkles his nose but goes inside anyway.

Dad closes the door behind them with one hip against the wood: he's carrying Sammy. “I'll put your baby brother down, you get ready for bed.”

Dean frowns; he is not tired. He looks around the room but doesn't see a TV. The wallpapers are not pretty, some kind of brown with inky blotches. He misses his old wallpapers.

Dad notices his frown. “None of that, Dean. It's a room. We sleep here. Nothing more is needed.” He disappears into an adjacent room.

Bending down, Dean takes off his shoes, grabs his backpack again.

He walks over to a small table and sits down. His stomach rumbles, it's almost painful. Jumping down again, he walks over to the fridge and opens it. It's empty.

Sammy's room has another set of wallpapers. Green, all green everywhere. Sammy sleeps closest to the wall. Dean thinks that's good. He's so tiny, and he can roll down like a potato and hurt himself. That happened once, Sammy rolling down. It wasn't a bed but his blanket on the floor and still he cried.

Dad was there in an instant and picked him up, comforting Sammy. Dean walks over to his dad and pulls at his pants.

His dad looks down at him and he looks angry for a brief second. “What is it?” He takes off his jacket, tosses it on the bed before rummaging through his bag.

Dean glances at the gun on the bedside table. His dad holds a package of salt in his hands. Dean swallows hard. He knows all about monsters and shadows. He dreams about them. People say nightmares are not real. But they lie. They don't know.

Dean grabs his dad's hand, steers him to the fridge.

His dad opens the fridge, looks inside and closes it again. “This would be easier if you just said what you wanted, Dean.” He doesn't sound angry today. “Are you hungry?”

Dean nods.

“One second. You know, security comes first.”

Dean nods again. He watches as dad pours salt everywhere. He's holding that book in his hands again, looking at something. Dean wonders what kind of book it is, it has no pictures he doesn't think but he's been reading it a lot. Ever since – mom.

Blinking, Dean sits down at the table and waits.

His dad places a sandwich in front of him. “Reception is closed, well, there's no food so I saved you this from earlier.”

Dean is hungry and he loves sandwiches so he doesn't complain. “Thanks,” he says and it's just one word that comes out without thinking.

Dad stares at him and Dean is afraid that he's done something wrong but his dad's face breaks out into a smile. His large hand covers Dean's shoulder as he squeezes. “You're welcome, kid.”

His dad walks over and sits on the couch and then Dean notices the TV, hidden in a corner but now visible when dad turns it on. Ignoring the sound, Dean grabs the package, opens up the wrapper. The bread is squished but Dean can smell it. Peanut butter and jelly. He loves peanut butter and jelly.

He's about to take a bite when he notices the crusts are still there. There aren't supposed to be any crusts. Mom always takes away the –

Dean takes a bite of the sandwich anyway and chews in silence. It's a good sandwich and he's hungry but the bread feels funny. It grows in his mouth until it's a soggy, sticky ball. Dean spits it out.

Jumping down, Dean goes to the bedroom and opens his bag. He grabs his PJ's and pulls them on.

His dad is still watching TV.

Dean walks over there, pulls at his dad's arm.

“Ready for bed? Bathroom and then I'll brush your teeth.”

The bed is lumpy but big.

Sammy sleeps next to him.

“Good night, Dean. I might be away, just for a short while. To buy breakfast for tomorrow. You'll sleep, so it's alright. Nothing can harm you.”

There are snakes in his stomach moving around. He doesn't want dad to go.

Dad leans in and hugs him.

He feels large. Dean thinks back to their house, how his dad used to tuck him in at night and read bedtime stories. His backpack is small though, there is no space for books there now.

Dean squeezes his dad tightly.

“Sleep well, I love you.”

Dean looks as his dad walks out, leaving the door ajar. His dad doesn't say that there are no monsters. He used to do that, but not anymore because Dean knows it's not true.

The thought of that, of what is out there makes Dean scared. He doesn't want to think about scary things. Dean turns to the side, and inches closer to Sammy.

Sammy snores softly. Dean grabs his hand; his skin is so soft. Like cotton balls. Inhaling, Dean sighs. Sammy smells like home.

After a few minutes, Dean falls asleep. Still holding Sammy's hand.


End file.
